This invention relates to automatic safety and alarming apparatus for construction equipments such as a bulldozer which automatically alarms an abnormal condition of various machines and apparatus mounted on the equipment thereby preventing damage of the machines and apparatus.
Various machines and apparatus are mounted on a construction equipment having a complicated construction such as a bulldozer. If one of the machines and apparatus becomes out of order, the equipment can not run or operate. For this reason, it is common to carefully inspect the equipment before operation. However, if such inspection is made by using an instrument meter, the meter is often misread due to the vibration of the equipment or by the personal error of the operator so that the fault can not be correctly detected. This causes a fault during the operation of the equipment. Most of the faults occuring during the operation are difficult to readily repair or require exchange of damaged parts, so that such repair or replacement require much time and labour.